If I Were You
by Sakurabear47
Summary: Based on the super kawaii couple! SasuSaku! Naruto and the others drive Sasuke insane to confess his feelings to Sakura! Will he do it? Or Will he not? Read and find out! R&R! Oneshot.


AN: This is a SasuSaku fic, it's our second one-shot we hope ya guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and also the song "If I Were You", but this is not a song-fic we'll only put little fragments of the song.

If I Were You

It was a very nice day in Konoha. The sun was up, birds chirping, bees buzzing, and butterflies flying, flowers bloo...

"AHHHHHHHHHH! HENTAI! (pervert)" a female voice screamed as a blonde ninja suddenly came dashing out of the door of a deserted room near the bridge where team 7 trains.

Suddenly a furious blonde-haired girl who keeps her hair up in a ponytail came out of the room and approaches the blonde boy.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING NARUTO!" Ino screamed furiously.

"Hey, I...I w... was j...just j... jo... joking... I...Ino." Naruto explained nervously.

"I don't think you're joking that was just... PERVERTED!" Ino screamed in Naruto's ear.

"I think he got that from his troublesome, perverted, sensei." Shikamaru said lazily while coming out of the room.

Suddenly Tenten and Neji came out of the room and nodded.

Ok all of you are probably confused... What the hell is happening in here? Ok then let's go see the flashback.

Earlier in the morning:

"_Naruto, why did you call us to this meeting this early in the morning? (yawn)" Tenten complained._

"_We have a new mission today!" Naruto shouted excitedly that he didn't notice he yelled directly in the ear of Shikamaru._

"_So noisy in the morning, how troublesome" Shikamaru said as he massaged his aching ear._

"_Did Tsunade-sama give us this mission?" Neji asked._

"_Nope." Naruto answered_

"_Then I'm out of here." Neji said heading straight to the door. Then as if by cue all of them started heading towards the door saying "I'm so sleepy" or "This is just troublesome to do" or "What's the point of this meeting"._

"_WAIT! It has something to do with Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed as he explained. When they heard this they all stopped because of curiosity. _

"_What are you planning with Uchiha and Haruno-san?" Neji asked as he turned his head to Naruto._

"_If you would all sit down I would explain!" Naruto said with a big grin plastered in his face while pointing to a round table with chairs just the right number for them and the only source of light was a hanging lamp in the middle._

_They all nodded and sat on the chairs._

"_So... what are you planning?" Tenten asked impatiently. _

"_Well... don't you think the teme is starting to like Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.  
_

"_Well now that you mention it well... yeah." Ino said calmly. Everyone stared at her._

"_Whaaaat?" She asked confusingly._

"_Didn't you say that you like Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked curiously._

"_Yeah I did, but I started to think that he's not the right guy for me so now me and Sakura are best friends again and Naruto if you did know that I like Sasuke then why did you invite me to this meeting cause if I still did like him don't you think you'll be unconscious right now?" Ino said a matter-of-factly._

"_Hehehehehehe..." Naruto laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head._

"_You know, Uchiha and I are rivals but he is right, you are a dobe." Neji said coldly while smirking._

"_HEY!" Naruto screamed angrily as he started to stand up._

"_Let's put that topic aside and stick to why we're here." Tenten said._

"_Ahem... ahem...ah...AHEM!" Naruto coughed and starting to calm down. He just couldn't get the little bit of phlegm left hanging on his throat. (Eeewww!)_

"_Ok so we're here to let's say, give Sasuke-teme a little push to let out his feelings to Sakura-chan. You know, help the socially-inept guy to express his feelings."_

"_Well, are we sure that Sakura really likes Sasuke? You know not just only for his looks. Maybe we should ask her first." Tenten said._

"_Nah... Sakura really likes Sasuke she told me that after I told her that I don't like Sasuke anymore, she doesn't just like him for his looks but also his attitude." Ino explained._

"_Oh... you mean his rudeness and coldness?" Naruto said sarcastically._

"_No... Sasuke actually is nice; he changed when the whole massacre thing happened." Ino explained, again._

"_Phbbbt... whatever." Naruto said obviously not believing Ino._

"_So... what should we do?" Tenten asked._

"_Maybe we can read one of Kakashi-sensei's books and get ideas there." Naruto suggested teasingly._

_Everyone had disgusted look on their faces..._

_And that's where Ino screamed._

_End of flashback_

"WHY I OUTTA BEAT YOU INTO PULP FOR SUGGESTING THAT!" Ino screamed at Naruto as she was punching him continuously.

"Stop the entire ruckus. I have an idea." Neji said calmly. But... well, Ino was still beating Naruto to a pulp while Naruto was begging for mercy.

"AHHHHHHHH! Stop the violence! That's enough Ino! You're gonna kill him!" Tenten shouted to stop the violence

"NE-VER!" Ino said as she still kept punching Naruto's face, as Naruto tried to say "My beautiful face!"

Tenten then pulled the fuming Ino away from the oh so injured Naruto.

"C'mon Naruto!" Tenten said as she was pulling Ino closer to the room.

Naruto then followed Tenten's orders and crawled back to the room like a little bug.

"Ok before we start, Naruto do you have evidence on how Uchiha is starting to like Haruno-san?" Neji asked.

Naruto nodded and brought out a black board and started drawing. In his drawing it showed a stick figure Sakura saying good morning to a stick figure Sasuke and the stick figure Sasuke replying 'mornin.

"Hey, why won't u speak? If it's troublesome, you just speak my language but still that's more troublesome." Shikamaru said lazily.

Naruto then erased the black board and wrote "I can't talk because Ino beat up me BEAUTIFUL face."

"Yeah... I can understand that you can't speak because of that, but you... having a beautiful face! HA! I don't think so." Tenten complained. Naruto just pretended he didn't here that.

"Wow!" Ino said amazed. Upon hearing this Naruto erased the black board and wrote the words "THANK YOU:D" Yeah together with the smiley face.

"Oh... don't get me wrong... I was just amazed that you witnessed it... wouldn't you go to your training grounds LATER than that." Ino explained emphasizing the word later.

Again as Naruto heard this he erased the black board and drew an angry smiley face sticking its tongue out. (Yeah Naruto can't even put his tongue out. Hehehehehehe.)

"Naruto, why don't you just draw and I'll explain the picture." Neji suggested.

"Sure! I even have a script." Naruto wrote as he handed Neji the script.

"Uh huh." Neji said as he received the messy script.

After that Naruto started to draw. In the drawing there lied a blushing stick figure Sasuke on top of a blushing stick figure Sakura and on the background was a shocked Naruto and a giggling Kakashi.

Then Neji tried his best to understand Naruto's handwriting.

"In this picture... we can see that Sasuke-teme (mind you, Naruto wrote this) is on top of Sakura blushing, this happened when we were training... Hey genius you spelled training wrong... you spelled it as t-r-a-n-e-i-n-g... it should be spelled t-r-a-i-n-i-n-g." Neji corrected. As Naruto heard this he gave a signal to Neji to keep going.

"Ahem... Ahem" Neji said clearing his throat. "This happened when we were training, they accidentally fell and landed on top of each other, and as we all know Sasuke-teme would never blush even in a situation like this, I didn't even think he can blush." Neji said as he finished explaining.

"Ok, so we do have evidence, is there more?" Tenten asked. Naruto then nodded his head, erased the board and started drawing.

In Naruto's drawing, there was a stick figure Sasuke leaning in a tree sleeping, and there is also a quote bubble on top of his head saying 'Saku...'

As Naruto finished drawing, Neji spoke up. "In this drawing we can see Sasuke-teme sleeping, he was about to call Sakura-chan's name when Sakura suddenly appeared and he woke up surprised and slightly blushing."

"Once again I am surprised you witnessed this." Ino said

"Okay so I guess this is enough evidence." Neji said as he handed Naruto the dirty script back.

As Naruto received the script he took the script and the board away to hide them.

"Ok so what's your idea Neji?" Tenten asked.

Neji just smirked.

----------

"Okay that's all for today." Kakashi said while reading his perverted book.

"Sayonara (goodbye) Sasuke-kun, sayonara (goodbye) Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she was about 1 yard away from them.

"Hn" Sasuke replied.

"Sayonara (goodbye) Sakura-chan!" Naruto replied (Yup, his face healed)

Sasuke then started to head home when Naruto stopped him.

"Chotto matte (wait a minute), Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled.

"What do you want, dobe." Sasuke asked coldly.

"I have something to tell you, now c'mon we'll go talk about it in Ichiraku, my treat!" Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

Sasuke just raised his eyebrow and thought _'Is it gonna snow' _(AN: Yeah I got this from Naruto's episode 101! LOL that was the funniest episode evah!)

"Well?" Naruto asked impatiently.

Sasuke just thought for a second and replied a 'Hn'

"I'll take that as a yes!" Naruto said starting to walk "Now c'mon, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said walking with a big grin in his face. As for Sasuke he just had his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed (How would he know where he's going?)

After a few minutes of walking they finally reached the ramen stand. As they reached the stand, they sat down and the waiter/cook asked them what they want.

"PORK RAMEN!" Naruto answered excitingly.

"Beef." Sasuke answered plainly.

"Ok coming right up!" The waiter/cook said happily.

"Dobe." Sasuke said to get the attention of Naruto who smelled the cooking ramen.

"What?" Naruto asked still smelling the ramen.

"What were you going to tell me?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Hehehe... why don't I tell you after we eat our ramen?" Naruto asked while scratching the back of his head.

Death glare. Yup the Uchiha Sasuke used his oh so famous death glare.

"FINE!" Naruto said giving up.

"Ok so what is it?" Sasuke asked more impatiently.

"Sasuke-teme, as your best friend/rival I know your secrets even if you don't notice it..." Naruto started.

Sasuke just raised his eyebrow upon hearing this.

'_What is he talking about?' _Sasuke thought.

"So..."

'_What could it be?'_

"I know that..."

'_Am I really hiding something?'_

"You like..."

'_Hmmm...'_

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto said while pulling a string that released confetti that landed on Sasuke.

"Wha-What?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Hehe... don't try to hide it Sasuke-teme... if I were you I would confess to her! So... YOU BETTER DO IT!" Naruto exclaimed with a big grin plastered on his face.

"I... I... I don't know what you're talking about!" Sasuke said stuttering while he started to walk away. (Wow... I never knew he can do that!)

"If I were you I would do that! If I were you I would just do it!" Naruto yelled making sure Sasuke heard. "Oh and you haven't eaten your ramen yet!" But Sasuke didn't reply. "Oh well, more ramen for me! And I finished my part in the mission!" Naruto said wearing a very big grin.

"Here's your ramen!" The chef/waiter exclaimed.

"WOOHOO! A well deserved ramen!" Naruto said while stuffing his face with ramen.

----------

'_What was he talking about?'_

'**He's talking about the truth my friend.'**

'_Oh no not you again! You were the one who told me to kiss Sakura when we accidentally fell on top of each other!'_

'**It was for your own good.'**

'_And now the dobe said I should confess to Sakura!'_

'**He makes sense!'**

Sasuke stopped when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"SASUKE!" Ino's voice came spreading through the whole village.

'_Oh no...' _

Ino was running towards Sasuke with such great speed. Sasuke thought that she was going to hug him.

7 feet away from hugging him...

6 feet...

5 feet...

4 feet...

3 feet...

2 feet... but he was wrong.

Ino stopped she was just 2 feet away from Sasuke.

"Don't worry Sasuke! I don't like you anymore!" Ino exclaimed. Sasuke sighed in relief.

"And Sakura and I are best friends again! And since I'm her best friend..." Ino started.

'_Oh no... I know where this is going.'_

"I know which people like her and one of those persons is..."

'_No... please no.'_

"YOU!" Ino shouted happily.

'_Great…'_

"If I were you I would tell her the truth before someone else gets her away from you!"

Sasuke just ran away from Ino.

When Sasuke was very... very far away from Ino he finally started to walk, but this time before he could have the chance to talk to his inner self, he heard another familiar voice.

"Uchiha." Neji spoke up.

Sasuke stopped and said "Hyuuga."

"I know you like Haruno-san."

'_What's wrong with the world today?'_

"If I were you I would get a move on" Then Neji started to walk away.

'_At least he was the shortest one.'_

Sasuke then started to walk.

'_I better go home... quick!'_

But before he could go another step he heard another familiar voice calling out his name.

"Sasuke-san." Tenten said getting the attention of the Uchiha prodigy.

Sasuke then faced Tenten.

'_Too late.' _He thought.

"They may say that I am a bit of a tomboy but I know which persons are attracted to each other."

'_Oh no here we go again.'_

"And I know you like..."

'_Great…just great….'_

"Sakura-san. And If I were you I would start appreciating this feeling of yours." Tenten said with a smile on her face.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore... he was twitching... really I'm not joking. He then ran, ran, ran to his home. He left Tenten, who was still smiling.

As we all know Sasuke ran to his home, but when he was just inches away from it he heard something.

"Ninpou Kage Mane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique)" came Shikamaru's voice as his shadow moved forward to Sasuke.

'_Oh no, I can't move' _Sasuke thought.

"Where's the fire Sasuke?" asked Shikamaru.

'_I hope he's not thinking what I'm thinking.'_

"It's troublesome but I know you like Sakura, so if I were you I would go tell her now before she's gone."

Sasuke tried his best to move but all he did was to tire him.

"Shikamaru"

"Ya"

"Aren't you suppose to let me go now?"

"Oh! Oh yeah! Here you go" Shikamaru said while his shadow moved away from Sasuke. Sasuke then ran to the door of his house.

----------

Sasuke has FINALLY reached his home and closed the door and he was panting, really hard. He went to his room. And thought that it would be best to hear some music, he turned on the radio and heard:

_So what's it going to take  
For you to realize _

_It all could go away in one blink of an eye  
It happens all the time_

_If I were you  
Holding the world right in my hands  
The first thing I'd do  
Is thank the stars above  
Tell the world I love that I do  
If I were you_

"Leave me alone!"

Then suddenly he could hear the voices of Naruto, Ino, Neji and Tenten's voice in his mind.

'_If I were you' came Naruto's voice_

'_If I were you.' came Ino's voice_

'_If I were you' came Neji's voice._

'_If I were you' came Tenten's voice._

'_If I were you.' Came Shikamaru's voice._

'_IF I WERE YOU!' The voices said in chorus._

_If I were you. _Came the radio finishing the song.

"Shut Up!"

----------

Naruto, Ino, Neji, Tenten and Shikamaru were watching all the shenanigans from the window.

"Neji-san, your idea was genius! Who would think that you can drive Sasuke insane by tantalizing him with one phrase?" Tenten whispered.

Neji just smirked.

----------

"Maybe I need some fresh air." Sasuke said heading straight for the door.

----------

"QUICK! Let's follow him!" Naruto ordered.

They all nodded in agreement and followed Sasuke.

----------

Sasuke had a very troubled look on his face when he saw the color pink, to be exact pink hair.

'_Sakura!'_

And he was right. Before he knew it Sakura was nearing him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted.

"Hn"

"Huh? What's wrong? Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said as she noticed Sasuke's troubled face.

"Aa"

"Anyway do you know this song? It's my favorite! It's entitled: If I Were You!" Sakura said happily.

"Great…..not again…"

"Is there something that matter Sasuke-kun?"

"I can't take that phrase anymore!"

"Which phrase?"

"If I Were You…"

"W... why Sasuke-kun?"

"Because Naruto, Ino, Neji and Tenten kept on telling me to tell you that I should confess to you and they kept on saying if I were you and then when I went home that song 'If I Were You' played in the radio and what the heck! All of that is true! I LOVE YOU SAKURA!"

Sakura gasped.

Then suddenly.

"WOOHOO! FINALLY" Naruto shouted getting out of a bush.

"N...Naruto?" Sakura asked shockingly as she looked at Naruto standing behind a bush.

"Is there more of you?" Sasuke asked also shocked while looking at Naruto.

"Yup!" Naruto answered.

Then suddenly Ino, Neji and Tenten and Shikamaru came out of the bush. (They lowered their chakra so Sasuke and Sakura didn't notice them.)

"So Sakura, what's your answer?" Ino asked.

Sasuke and Sakura then stared at each other.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun." Sakura said smiling.

"Well, our work here is done! Let's eat at Ichiraku and celebrate! Woohoo!" Naruto yelled as he headed for Ichiraku.

Ino, Neji and Tenten and Shikamaru nodded and left the couple alone.

"Sakura." Sasuke said getting the attention of the pink-haired girl.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"I think I don't hate the phrase 'if I were you anymore.'"

Sakura just smiled and said "Well if I were you I would go to Ichiraku to celebrate."

Sasuke also smiled and said "Sure."

And so they walked to Ichiraku.

Hand in hand.

**Owari.**


End file.
